comment vivre?
by favlina
Summary: ils n'avaient que quelques années et déjà, on leur avait volé leur vie.
1. prologe

Résumer : ils n'avaient que quelques années et déjà, on leur avait volé leur vie. (dsl je ne suis pas très douée pour résumer)  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi malheureusement mais à Mr kishimoto.  
Genre : yaoi/violence/etc  
Rating: je la classe en M car violence et autres. Je n'ai pas encore décidé s'il y aura du lemon ou pas.  
Note de l'auteur : voici ma toute première fiction, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe que vous pouvez rencontrer. N'hésitait pas à donner votre avis sur ma fiction (bonne comme mauvaise).  
je sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitre. Je vais essayer de les poster le plus régulièrement possible.

_**journal du 14 avril **_

_**15 nouvelles disparitions d'enfants !**_

_Cela va faire déjà maintenant plusieurs mois que des centaines d'enfants âgés seulement de un a deux ans sont portés disparus.  
Le président de Konoha Minoto Namikaze-Uzumaki vient de déclarer ce matin même que son jeune bambin Naruto était lui aussi porté disparu. Peu de temps après cette effroyable annonce, le milliardaire Fugaku Uchiwa a relevé que son plus jeune fils Sasuke faisait malheureusement aussi partie de cette longue liste noire.  
Le plus effroyable dans cette histoire, c'est que l'enquête policière était au point mort depuis de début de cette affaire._


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà le tout premier chapitre, il est un peu cour. Je vais essayer de faire un peu plus long pour les prochains.

**Quelque part sous terre.**

Il faisait sombre et humide, mais le plus frappant était avant tout les hurlements de ces bambins tous réunis dans la même pièce livrer à eux-mêmes. On pouvait dénombrer plus de 3 mille enfants de toutes nationalités confondues. La plupart ne savaient même pas encore marcher ou être propre. Dans cette foule d'enfants se trouvait un jeune blondinet aux yeux d'un bleu céleste qui se nommait Naruto qui venait tout juste d'avoir 1 an et demi, cet enfant cherchait ses parents et surtout son fidèle ami kui sa peluche fétiche. Un peu plus à l'écart des autres chérubins se tenait fièrement un petit ange, ces cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais, ces yeux reflétaient le plus profond des ténèbres. Cet enfant avait pour nom Sasuke, et dans moins de 3 mois, il allait fêter sont 2 e anniversaires.  
-Maître Danzo, les derniers enfants de cette année viennent d'arrivées dans la grande sale.  
-Bien que le tri commence, je veux qu'a leurs 6 ans tous ceux qui ne rentrent pas dans les conditions doivent être éliminés. Je ne veux garder que les meilleurs. Je suis claire. Ordonna maître Danzo.  
-Bien ! Fut la simple réponse des membres de la racine à son service...

Les conditions dont parlait maître Danzo était simple. Toute future recrue doit savoir parler 6 langues différentes, ainsi que le langage des signes, savoir lire et écrire (les bases), et avoir un minimum de condition physique (nager, courir, exercice de souplesse et d'agilité, maîtriser les différentes formes d'art martial, etc.). Si les enfants ne rentraient pas dans ces conditions alors la racine avait pour devoir de sans débarrasser. Tous ces enfants avaient perdu le droit de leur prénom, ils n'étaient plus qu'un matricule parmi tant d'autres. Évidemment, tous ceux qui étaient de faible constitution furent les premiers à disparaître. Suivie des élevés indiscipliné et trop turbulent. On voulait de nouvelles armes, non pas des révolutionnaires. Nos deux chérubins préférés quant à eux avaient tout de suite brillé dans toutes les matières, non pas sans larme verser. Beaucoup de leurs amis avaient disparu au fil des années, aucun des deux ne les avait revue et ne sans formalisait plus.  
À la fin de cette formation, il ne reste qu'un peu plus de 2000 enfants encore présents. Les autres avaient été railler de la carte.


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas de moi malheureusement mais à Mr kishimoto.

Genre : yaoi/violence/romance/etc

Rating : M

Note de l'auteur : bonjour tout le monde, Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot ^^. Ceci est toujours ma première fiction, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques (bonne ou pas) afin de pouvoir m'améliorer. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les erreurs d'orthographe que vous pouvez rencontrer. Le nombre de chapitres n'a pas encore été décider. Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine, sauf imprévu.  
Bonne lecture à vous tous.

Résumer du chapitre précédent : Naruto et Sasuke âgés tous les deux de 1 an et demi, se sont fait enlever, et se retrouvent entassés dans des souterrains avec plus de 3 mille autres enfants. Sous les ordres du maître Danzo, les bambins vont devoir suivre un apprentissage jusqu'à leurs 6 ans, afin de devenir des futures « Armes ». Ceux ne respectent pas les conditions se firent tuer.

* * *

Dans les sous-sols.

-Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour vous tous ici présents, car il est enfin temps de commencer enfin les choses sérieuses ! S'exclama tout simplement Danzo. Je laisse vos futurs professeurs s'exprimer.  
-À partir de maintenant, vous allez apprendre avec moi le maniement des armes blanc. Vous n'aurez pas le droit à une seule erreur, le premier qui se plaint, ou qui montre une once de faiblesse connaîtra la mort. Averti le professeur Zabuza.  
-Je suis Kabuto votre professeur de l'art de tuer avec tout objet de la vie courante.  
-Quant à moi, je suis spécialiste dans les armes à feu ! S'exclama Deidara. Ça va exploser dans tous les sens !  
-Quant au autre professeur, vous les rencontreriez en temps voulu. Vous allez être repartis par chambre de deux à partir de maintenant, si l'un tombe, l'autre aussi. Me suis-je bien fait comprend ? Demanda Danzo. Vous commencerez les cour tous les matins et ça sera par une séance de sport, suivit ...  
Enfin à partir de 19 h, vous pourrez rejoindre votre dortoir. Maintenant mettez-vous-en file indienne que l'on vous attribue un nom et une chambre.

Lors de ce long discourt aucune personne ne prit la peine de faire ne serait-ce un bruit par peur. Chaque personne dans la pièce se vit attitrer un nom et une chambre.

C'est de cette manière-là que coter fille, Ino devient la truie* et que ça collègue de chambrer Sakura se fit appeler le bouton de fleur, on leur avait donné la chambre 756. Quelques chambres plus loin, on pouvait trouver Hinata et Tenten devenu soleil et lame.  
De l'autre côté du bâtiment, on se tenait le quartier des garçons. Avec la chambre du jeune Kiba, à qui on donna le prénom d'Akamaru, et son collègue de chambre Shino celui de l'insecte. Tous les deux partageaient la chambre 546. Dans la chambre voisine, il y avait Gaara qui devient amour et Saï dessin. Dans celle qui se situait un peu plus loin, on retrouva Neji et Lee alias oiseau et Lotus. Juste en face se tenait la chambre de Shikamaru et Chôji qui était devenu le cerf et le papillon.  
Enfin dans la chambre 582, il y avait Naruto et Sasuke, tous les deux prirent comme nom Kyubi et Sharingan. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment changé niveau physique si ce fut quelque centimètre en plus. Ils étaient toujours l'opposer l'un de l'autre du point de vue physique que physionomique. Le premier était de nature joviale malgré la noirceur de ces lieux, quant au deuxième, le mot expression facial avait dû être effacé de son cerveau, car rien ne pouvait être vu et lu sur son visage ou bien son corps. La différence la plus frappante était le débit de paroles émient par l'un et le manque de parole par l'autre, car voyez-vous Kyubi ne savait pas rester 5 min sans parler dès qu'il n'était plus en cour alors que Sharingan lui, c'était l'inverse, il ne parlait plus une foi cette porte franchie, il n'envoyait pas l'utilité.  
Une foi installait dans ce qui leur servait de chambre, c'est-à-dire un lit superposé une armoire encastrée, un lavabo, un wc et une douche, tout ça dans même pas 7 mètres carrer. Les deux jeunes gens âgés seulement de six ans, respectivement, se faisaient face.

-tu n'as pas intérêt à échouer autrement, je te tue ! Ordonna Sharingan  
-Je serai mort donc pas besoin de me le dire et puis comment veux-tu me tuer si toi aussi, tu l'es ? Posa comme question Kyubi.  
-hum ! Fut la seule réponse qui opte  
-Non mais tu pourrais faire l'effort de me répondre au moins ! S'énerva le petit blond contre son nouveau partenaire de chambre. Celui-ci l'ignora le plus simplement du monde.

Le lendemain matin, chaque futur tueur commencerait leurs nouveaux apprentissages. La matinée débutait par deux heures de sport, suivi par deux heures de cours sur les meilleures façons de tuer avec de simples objets et enfin par deux heures d'apprentissage sûr comment pirater les chefs d'État.  
On pouvait dire que la matinée, c'était bien passé, il n'y avait eu seulement 4 personnes qui avaient perdu la vie, la première pour avoir osé s'arrêter de courir après plus de 1 h de course intensive. Il entraîna donc la mort de son collègue de chambre. Et quant aux deux dernières personnes mortes, cela fut tout simplement dû au fait que l'un d'entre eux n'a pas réussi à répondre à la simple question : comment tuer avec un rouge à lèvres ? Cette question était pourtant la plus simple du monde, tout le monde savait la réponse, il n'y a que les ignorants qui ne la connaissaient pas !  
La seule chose qui aurait pu déranger cette belle matinée était que c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient la mort juste en face, car même si avant ils savaient que les enfants considéraient comme disparus étaient mort, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu juste en face d'eux.  
Ce fut donc vous l'imaginez bien le sujet de conversation numéro un lors du repas ce midi-là.

-Vous avez vu comment le professeur Kabuto, c'est pris pour faire la démo, c'était impressionnant, la tulipe (nom de l'élève mort) et tomber d'un coup. Il n'a pas mis de temps à mourir. S'enthousiasma Akamaru  
-Tout comme son collègue de chambre ! Répondit Kyubi.  
-Moi, j'ai adoré quand le prof de sport, a fait comprendre la force de la jeunesse ! S'écria Lotus en levant le poing. Quelle plus belle façon que mourir qu'en faisant du sport, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
-Moi, je préfère manger, c'est moins fatigant ! Dit le papillon.  
-Et moi dormir ! Bailla le cerf  
-vous n'êtes qu'une bande de faignants sans cœur ! S'écria le bouton de fleur. Cela aurait très bien pu arriver à votre binôme. D'ailleurs, la truie, tu n'as pas intérêt à déconner là-dessus !  
-tu dis quoi grand front, non mais tu t'es vu comment tu étais à la ramasse en sport et ...  
-Et c'est reparti de plus belle, elles n'arrêtent donc jamais. Demanda le blond.  
-hum ! Fut la belle et éloquente réponse du brun.  
-Ton hum veut dire que tu es d'accord ou non. Car dans les livres la signification n'est pas marquée donc je ne comprends pas vraiment ! Demanda Dessin.

Pour seule réponse à cette question, la sonnerie annonçant la fin du repas et donc du début des cours.  
Les deux premières heures firent consacrer à l'anatomie humaine et ces points faibles enseigner par nul autre qu'Orochimaru lui-même. Et pour que les élèves comprennent le mieux c'était d'expliquer sur des corps encore en vie. Les victimes n'étaient nulles autres qu'une chambrée ou l'un d'entre eux avait osé arriver juste après la fin de la sonnerie. Ces deux heures-là, furent les pires de leur vie, car les cobayes hurlaient d'horreur et de souffrance. Le cours suivant quant à lui consistait à l'apprentissage d'arme blanche. Ce cours la fut tout aussi flippant que celui d'avant car zabuza avant pour manie de lance une arme dès qu'un mouvement dans la classe était fait. Il eut heureusement peu de blessés graves. Enfin le dernier cours était un cours sur l'infiltration en milieu à risque. Rien de tel pour bien terminer une journée que d'essayer d'éviter tous les objets mortels qui ne se dirigeaient sur eux.  
Chaque élève fut bien content de se retrouver enfin dans leur chambre pour se reposer comme il se doit, ou presque.

-Dobe si tu comptes aller dormir, c'est mort, en tout cas tant que tu ne seras pas les leçons d'aujourd'hui par cœur. Il n'en est pas question, je ne veux pas me faire massacrer demain à cause de toi et de ta débiliter.  
-Je ne suis pas un dobe, terme . Non mais oh, et puis je ne suis pas débile Mr l'intelligent ! Si tu m'aidais à comprendre, ça serait beaucoup plus simple !  
-Il n'y a rien à expliquer et à comprendre à partir du moment que tu as écouté les cours !  
-Mais, mais, ... Essaya de repiquer le blond sans plus aucune conviction.

C'est de cette manière que les semaines passèrent assez vite, entre cours, dispute et mort. L'art de tuer était beaucoup plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait, tout comme savoir s'introduire dans une base militaire, décrypter des données de la NASA, etc.  
Le niveau demandé était de plus en plus élevé et dur à maintenir, mais heureusement pour notre petit groupe, il y avait quelque génie tel que le cerf qui mine de rien était un cerveau sur patte, amour était quant à lui un espère en arts de tuer, dessin lui se démarquer par son habiliter lire sur le corps humain à part bien sûr Sharingan (qui était un mystère même pour lui-même), le brun était un expert en tout et surtout en sport. Quant aux filles, qui auraient cru qu'elles se défendaient aussi bien en anatomie humaine et ces points faibles. Mais surtout en arts de faire parler ou tout simplement en torture.  
Grâce à toutes ces compétences, chacun pouvait se maintenir dans les matières les plus faibles et aider les autres.

Chacun d'entre eux avait noué une très bonne complicité et confiance avec leur camarade de chambre. Jamais aucun d'entre eux n'aurait parié sur le duo Kyubi/Sharingan et pourtant, il faisait des ravages. C'est deux là étaient faits pour s'entendre. Ils arrivaient à se comprendre avec juste un regard. Kyubi était le seul qui savait déchiffrer les « hum » du brun, il pouvait aussi dire de quelle humeur celui-ci se trouvait. Mais le plus étonnant venait de Sharingan, car il arrivait à lire derrière ce magnifique sourire du blond, il arrivait à savoir ses peines et ses douleurs. On ne pouvait même plus envisager de voir un de ces enfants l'un sans l'autre. Ils étaient devenus comme des frères, mais c'était aussi devenu leur force et leur faiblesse.  
Cela se remarquait surtout lorsqu'un d'entre eux était pris à partie par un autre groupe. Lors de ces moments-là, on pouvait voir avec qu'elle rage le brun ou le blond se défendait. Très vite, les autres avaient compris qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'en prendre à eux, sous peine de représailles. Comme ce jour-là, à la sortie du cours avec le professeur Deidara, où le blond fut pris pour cible par une bande ce qui rendit Skaringan en rage, celui-ci fit preuve d'une violence rare et sans pitié. Les pauvres agresseurs durent prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous et vite fait s'enfuir, pendant que Kyubi essayait de calmer son frère.

-Calmes, toi, ils sont partis, et puis je vais bien. Ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de me faire mal. Murmura Kyubi à Sharingan.  
-hum !  
-allez vient, on va au cours suivant !  
-Si je les revois une seule foi, ils sont morts. Marmonna le brun  
-Mais non, mais non ! Et puis tu ne veux pas qu'on te surnomme le démon. Gloussa le blond.  
-Dit celui qui se fait appeler comme tel en cours de torture !  
-teme ! Se vexa le blond  
-quoi dobe ?  
-je t'adore, tu les sais.

-Hé, tu pourrais aussi répondre ! Se dépita Kyubi, ce qui fit sourire de l'intérieur Sharingan.

Dans ces souterrains sombres et humides, ou l'odeur de la mort régner en maître, se trouver une étincelle de vie dans ce petit groupe, ou un brin de joie de vie exister encore. Ces enfants étaient des futurs tueurs à gages, où la pitié n'existerait pas. Mais l'amour s'accrochait fort à eux.

* * *

Voilà la fin pour ce deuxième chapitre. A Samedi prochain pour la suite.

Voici un petit récapitulatif pour tous ceux qui se sont perdus dans les prénoms (si vous avez d'autre idée de nom pour nos personnages, n'hésitiez pas à me les donner, ils seront peu être mieux adapter que ceux actuels) :

Cerf : Shikamaru/ Amour : Gaara/ Papillion : Shoji/ Soleil : Hinata/ Lame : Tenten/ Dessin : Saï/ Truie : Ino/

Bouton de fleur : Sakura/ Lotus : Lee/ Insecte : Shino/ Oiseau : Neji/ Akamaru : Kiba/ Kyubi : Naruto/ Sharingan : Sasuke.

Récapitulatif des professeurs :  
Maître Danzo: Directeur Zabuza : prof sur les armes blanches Kabuto : prof sur l'art de tuer avec les objets de tous les jours / Daidera : prof d'arme a feu Orochimaru : Prof sur l'anatomie du corps humain et ses points faibles Kisame : prof de sport / Ibiki : prof de torture / anko : prof d'infiltration en milieu hostile Karin : prof d'informatique.  
À la semaine prochaine pour la suite.


	4. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas de moi malheureusement, mais de Mr kishimoto.

Genre : yaoi/violence/romance/etc

Rating : M

Note de l'auteur : bonjour , voilà comme promis le troisième chapitre. Un grand merci, pour vos message. Ce chapitre comporte quelque passage assez violant alors âme sensible faite attention ! Bonne lecture à vous et à la semaine prochaine.

Résumer du chapitre précédent : Naruto et Sasuke âgée maintenant de 6 ans commence leur nouvelle formation, et découvre leurs futurs professeurs, ainsi que leur nouveau camarade de chambre. Chacun s'est vu attribuer de nouveaux prénoms. De plus, ils ont affronté pour la toute première foi la mort en face. De nouvelles règles ont vu le jour.

* * *

Cela faisait bientôt 3 ans que notre chère tête blonde avait commencé ces nouveaux cours. Aujourd'hui, le 10 octobre, était le jour où il avait vu le jour 9 ans plus tôt. Mais malheureusement, ce petit ange blond n'avait aucun souvenir de ce grand jour.

Dans la salle commune, les futurs assassins avaient été réunis afin d'assister à la conférence du professeur Kabuto. Celui-ci expliquait comment grâce à lui, 4 présidents et le roi de Suna avaient perdu la vie. Bien évidement, il raconta comment le roi de Suna, Mr Yondaime avait été tué part son sablier chéri.

-Vous ne trouvez pas ça ironique que ce kazekage meurt par son objet fétiche ? D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire que c'était le tout dernier cadeau que son jeune fils avait reçu avant ce disparition. Voyez-vous, il y tenait comme si c'était le plus beau cadeau du monde. C'est ces sentiments qui l'ont tuée rien de plus. Ne jamais dépendre de quoi que se soit vous sauvera la vie. Se flatta Kabuto. Avez-vous des questions sur ce sujet ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Pouvez, nous, nous expliquer plus en détail votre manière de procéder ? Demanda un élève alpha.  
-Mais bien sur, vois-tu ce sablier était fait d'or et était orné de pierre en tout genre. Chez les gens communs, on qualifierait cet objet comme splendide ou magnifique ! Moi, je l'ai trouvé encore plus beau une foi qui m'avait permis de lui crever ses deux yeux. Mais le mieux se fut quand il écrasa le cerveau de se pauvre roi. Je l'ai enfoncé tellement profondément par le trou laissé par ses globes auriculaires, que quand je l'ai enlevé, je n'aie jamais vu plus beau sablier qu'une foi imprégner de cervelle ce cette vermine ! S'extasia le professeur

Chaque enfant buvait ces paroles, tous prenaient note des moindres détails, car un jour cela leur serait peu être utile. Oui, on ne sait jamais, ils pouvaient tous un jour rencontrer un roi adepte d'un sablier. D'ailleurs, chacun aurait bien voulu voir à quoi ressemblait ce sablier. Comme le disait le professeur Kabuto, il devait être magnifique une foi que celui-ci était imprégné de cervelle. Gaara alias Amour voyait déjà les pierres précieuses ruisselantes de morceaux de cervelles, il imaginait toutes les nouvelles couleurs que rendaient les pierres maintenant. Dommage qu'aucune image n'avait été prise afin de lui faire voir se chef d'œuvre.

À la fin du discours, leur enseignant avait demandé des volontaires, afin de voir qui aurait été le plus inventif de tous lors d'un assassinat. Kyubi, c'était donc proposer ainsi que soleil (Hinata), papillon (Choji) et 2 autres apprentis.

-Bien, nous allons voir lequel de vous 6 à le plus d'imagination, et est donc capable de tuer dans toutes les circonstances. Je vais vous donner un part un, une image correspondante à un lieu, vous ne pourriez-vous service que d'un objet présent dans cette photo. Vous allez nous décrire votre procédure pour ôter la vie. Bien, Soleil, tu seras la première à nous faire voir ton talent.

Soleil(Hinata) reçus comme photo, une image de salon en chalet, recouvert de bois typique des régions montagnardes, elle était décorée que de bois du sol au plafond. Sur cette photo, on voyait au premier plan à droite un bar fait que de  
Bois-lui aussi, dessus se tenait une lampe et deux verres. Il y avait juste derrière ce bar quelque étagères blanche.  
De l'autre côté de cette image, on pouvait voir une cheminée en pierre, où l'on avait posé dessus quelque bougie décoratifs de couleur. Au dessus se tenait fièrement des cornes de cerf. Enfin au milieu de cette image, on retrouvait deux canapés en cuir noir ainsi qu'un fauteuil et un pouf eux aussi en cuire noir. Quelque cousins traînaient sur ceux si. Au premier abord, Hinata aurait choisi les verres ou la lampe pour tuer, mais cela aurait été trop simple et peu inventif, alors elle décida de faire dans l'original.

-L'arme que j'utiliserai serait les petites bougies décoratives. Je les ferais fondre et je me servirais de la cire liquide pour tuer.  
-Peux-tu préciser ? Demanda Kabuto  
-Oui Mr, je forcerais la cible à avaler la cire chaude. Celle-ci le brûlerait de l'intérieur.  
-Tu as de très bonnes idées, mais malheureusement le temps que tu puisses avoir de la cire liquide la police sera déjà là depuis un moment. Ah qui le tour ? Demanda le prof. Pourquoi pas Papillon ? !

Papillon (Choji) reçu quant à lui, reçu une image d'une petite cuisine où l'on retrouvait un lavabo et une gazinière. Tout au tour se tenait un bazar montres, rien n'était ranger. Le calendrier des plus beaux mecs au monde sous le grille-pain, les couvercles (couteau, fourchette, cuillère, et même une brosse pour laver les biberons) à côté de la pelle à ballet, le pain avec la vaisselle salle, ou bien le liquide vaisselle non pas a coter de levier mais juste à côté de la cafetière, de l'autre côté de la cuisine. Bref rien n'était à ça place. Choji était ravie de cette image, car il adorait tout ce qui touchait la cuisine. Il trouvait très vite comme il aurait pu commette ce « crime ».

-Dans cette cuisine, j'utiliserai la brosse pour laver les biberons, je m'en servirais pour étouffer la personne. Répondit fièrement Choji.  
-Très bon choix, papillon ! Fit le prof

Juste après le passage de Choji, ce fut au tour de deux élèves alpha qui réussirent temps bien que mal le teste. Puis vient au tour de Kyubi qui reçut pour image d'une chambre tout en rose bonbon, ou il y avait des napperons partout sur les meubles, le lit, et même par-dessus les rideaux. Mais le pire dans cette image était les draps du lit ou de vieux motifs en fleur rose fuchsia trônait. Ce lit était pour deux personnes, il était en fer forger avec un montant au pied et a la tête du lit. À droite de celui-ci se tenait un chevet où l'on pouvait trouver une vieille radio cassette et une lampe de chevet Rose. De l'autre côté, on avait une petite armoire en bois où plein de bibelots trônaient (chandelier, colliers, pierre, ours en peluche, un livre, ...) sur les poignets de tiroirs se tenait un sac rose à fleur, et au dessus de cette petite armoire se tenait un petit miroir. Le mur du fond, on pouvait voir qu'un cadre avec plein de cœur rose y était accroché ainsi qu'une guirlande de noël (ne me demandez pas d'où elle vient, je ne sais pas). Naruto eut un haut de cœur quand il vit tout ce rose et ces fleurs, il fut bien heureux de ne pas se retrouver dans cette pièce.

-Mr, j'ai comme un problème ! Signala le blond  
-Ah oui, lequel Kyibi ?  
-Bah, je n'ai pas besoin de faire quoique se soit pour tuer la personne qui y vit.  
-Comment ça ? Demanda le prof.  
-Bah, c'est simple, personne ne peu survivre dans cette chambre plus de 5 min.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, car il était vrai que cette chambre était un cauchemar pour yeux de tous nos apprentis tueurs, surtout eux qui avaient vécu entourer pour seules et uniques couleurs le gris et le rouge.

-Un peu de calme, tout le monde, Kyubi, je te remercie pour cette grande perspicacité, mais si tu n'es pas capable d'être sérieux 5 min, tu n'as plus besoin d'être parmi nous.  
-Non, non, Mr, je sais comment tuer sans dire n'importe quoi. Essaya de se rattraper.

Dans la salle, toute la bande d'amis du jeune blond, essayait de ne pas faire voir leurs stress, car si Kyubi tombait, ils n'auraient plus leur petit bout de soleil, et Sharingan serait aussi condamner. Aucun d'antre eux ne voulaient cette fin. Ils avaient déjà réussi à aller jusque ici sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne meure, ils ne souhaitent pas que ça arrive maintenant.

-Voyons ça alors ? Demanda Kabuto.  
-Je vous promets que vous ne seriez pas dessus !  
-Tu comptes parler encore un moment avant ou c'est pour maintenant ? S'énerva le prof  
-Non pour maintenant, Oups, j'ai compris, je le dis maintenant. Alors moi, je me servirai du cadre avec les cœurs pour tuer. Je m'explique, je fracasse avec le cadre afin d'étourdie la personne puis je lui fais manger l'horrible image pleine de cœur, où dedans, j'aurai caché des morceaux de verre qui se sont cassés juste avant. Cela lui perforera la voie digestive et l'image l'étouffera en même temps. Il y aura donc des cris et du sang.  
-Tu t'en sort bien, tu as de la chance. Mais il n'aura pas de prochaines fois ! Je suis bien clair Kyubi ?  
-Oui Mr. Réponds le petit blond.

Quelque temps après cette belle conférence du professeur Kabuto, tous les élèves étaient retournés dans leur chambre, où le calme régnait en maître, enfin presque. Dans la chambre attitrer à Naruto et à Sasuke, une violente dispute avait commencé.

-Non mais tu ne te rends même pas compte de ta débiliter, crétin ! S'énerva le brun.

-Quoi ce n'est pas de ma faute si la décoration était aussi laide ! Se défendit Kyubi.

-Je veux rien savoir, tu aurais pu tout simplement te la fermer pour une foi. Cela nous a presque condamné tous les deux.

-Mais non t'en rajoute tout le temps, tu vois bien, on est encore en vie.

-Et pour combien de temps ? Avec ta brillante idée, on est maintenant sur la sélecte, il ne va plus nous lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'on face une faute, dobe.

-Je ne suis pas un dobe, se vexa le blond. Et n'en rajoute pas, car je te signale qu'on est les chouchous de beaucoup d'autre prof ! Se rassura-t-il.

-Si on est comme tu dis les chouchous cela n'est dû cas mes efforts et mes résultats. Ce n'est pas toi qui es toujours le premier. Se venta Sharingan.

-Non mais tu t'entends, tu te comportes tout le temps comme si tu m'étais supérieur ! Et puis en cours de torture, je suis bien meilleur que toi ! Ibiki m'adore, moi et mes merveilleuses idées !

-Si tu le dis, tu n'as qu'à me le faire voir cette après-midi ! Demanda le petit brun.

* * *

Note : voilà la fin du troisième chapitre. Je dois avouer que trouver les façons de tuer et tout ce qui va avec a été assez dure, je ne suis même pas sur que ce que j'ai écrit réalisable et fonctionne. ^^


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonne et heureuse fête a tout le monde, j'espère qu'on vous a bien gâter.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas de moi malheureusement mais à Mr kishimoto.  
Genre : yaoi/violence/romance/etc  
Rating : M  
Note de l'auteur : bonjour, désolé pour le léger retard du chapitre et oui en période de fête c'est dur ^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout au temps que les chapitres précèdent. Le chapitre pour la semaine prochaine peut avoir un peu de retard, mais rien n'est encore sûr. Bonne lecture et à l'année prochaine ;).

* * *

À Konoha, le même jour.

-Aujourd'hui, sniff, notre petit ange aurait du, sniff,fêter ses 9 ans. Pleura Kushina dans les bras de son mari.  
-Il faut que l'on soit fort pour lui, kushina ! Pour notre Naruto ! Argumenta Minoto. La famille Uchiwa va bientôt arriver, ainsi que l'inspecteur Kakashi !  
-Cela fait des années qu'aucun élément n'est apparue , sniff, il n'y a rien de nouveau à part le nombre de plus en plus élever de disparition. Sniff, et la découverte de corps sans vie de ces enfants ! Snif, qui peux être aussi cruelle et inhumain, sniff,tu sais chaque soir quand je m'endors, j'ai peur, sniff, que demain Naruto soit ajouter à cette longue liste d'enfant, snifffffffff , mortttt ! S'effondra la jeune femme.  
-Je le sais, je suis dans le même état que toi ! Nous avons tous peur ! Mais je suis sur que notre fils est encore en vie, et il se bittera très dur pour le rester ! Il faut que tu soit forte. Essaya de rassurer l'ancien présidant de Konaha.

Les parents de Naruto étaient connus pour être des personnes dynamiques et toujours joyeuses, mais depuis la disparition de leur fils unique leur joie de vie s'était éteinte. Malgré tout, ils essayaient de garder espoir sur la survie de leur petit rayon de soleil qui à l'heure actuelle avait du bien changer. Kushina et son mari c'étaient connu en fac de droit, elle pour devenir avocat, lui pour rentrer dans la polique afin d'apporter la paie dans le monde. Leur rencontre, c'était fait par le fruit du hasard. Kushina qui marchait tout en lissant était rentrer par inadvertance dans Minoto, et depuis ce jour l'un comme l'autre ne s'était plus quitter, ils avaient eu ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre. Minoto était tombé amoureux du caractère de feu de son épouse, mais aussi de ses magnifiques cheveux couleur sang tellement rare à Konoha. Quand Kushina, la première chose qui l'avait frappé chez lui, c'était ses yeux bleu océan et ses cheveux couleur or. Le courage et la force avec laquelle Minoto se battait pour ces convictions l'avaient juste chambouler au point de plus vouloir le lâcher. Depuis, leur couple avait eu des hauts et des bas, avec chaque jour des batailles nouvelles à mener. Leur tout premier combat fut de réussir à obtenir leurs diplômes, ce fut de loin la lutte la plus facile de tout. Puis celle où il a fallu se faire un nom dans leur métier respectif ce qui n'était pas très facile, mais ils avaient encore une foi réussit haut la main. De ce fait, Minoto devient le plus jeune président de Konoha, il n'avait tout juste 27 ans, parallèlement Kushina elle grimpait gentiment mais surement les échelons grâce à ses nombreuses affaires gagner (elle est avocate). Puis vient le moment, où ils avaient voulu former une famille. Mais ceci, c'était avérer plus dur qu'ils ne paraissaient, ils avaient donc enchainé les rendez-vous chez le gynécologue, puis ils avaient eu recours à des FIV ( fécondation in vitro). Cela leur prit plusieurs années avant de réussir, Kushina était tomber enceinte à l'âge de 35 ans. Soit 6 ans d'attente. La grossesse, c'était plus où moins bien passer, mais afin de minimiser les risques, elle avait donc passé près de 6 mois coucher. À l'accouchement tout c'était bien passer pour le bébé (Naruto) et la mère. Pour les deux nouveaux parents riens n'auraient pu gâcher leur bonheur. Naruto était devenu leur raison de vivre. Tout était devenu si beau. Jusqu'au jour de son enlèvement. Ce jour-là, Kushina avait été appeler en urgence pour une affaire, elle avait donc confié Naruto à sa nourrice, comme à chaque foi. Sauf qu'une heure a peine après qu'elle était partie travailler, elle avait reçu un appel affoler de nounou comme quoi Naruto avait disparu. De nombreux policiers avaient été appelés pour mener l'enquête, mais aucun indice n'avait été laisser. Pendant les mois qui suivirent la maison fut remplis par un ballet incessant d'inspecteur en tout genre, afin de savoir comment l'enlèvement avait pu se produire. Mais aucune réponse ne fut trouvée. Le couple n'avait plus trop confiance dans les enquêteurs a part Kakashi. Celui-ci, était comme un petit frère pour Minoto et Kushina. Les deux étudiants l'avaient pris en charge à la mort de ces parents.

Pendant la première année qui suivit l'enlèvement de son fils, Minoto avait décidé de démissionner de son poste de présidant afin de ce consacré pleinement à ça recherche. Quant à Kushina, elle avait noyé sa peine dans le travail. Elle partait tôt le matin pour revenir que très tard dans la nuit. Le peu de temps qu'elle passait chez elle, elle le passait en pleurant. Dans cette même période Kakashi leur présenta d'autres parents qui vivaient la même situation. C'est comme cela que le couple rencontra la famille Uchiwa. Celle-ci étaient une famille très connue dans le monde entier pour son incroyable fortune. Ils avaient eu deux fils Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa. C'était leur plus jeune enfant qui avaient été enlever et ça, juste devant eux. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Très vite les deux familles devinrent inséparable, chacun comprennaient la peine de l'autre, même si les Uchiwa ne laissaient rien parraitre surtout Fugaku.  
Aujourd'hui, ils se réunissaient tous afin de soutenir la famille Namikaze-Uzumaki. Chacun savait que les anniversaires étaient des dates très dures. Il avait aussi prévu de parler de l'avancer de l'enquête.

* * *

-Ding dong !  
-Je vais allez ouvrir Kushina, va te passer un peu d'eau sur le visage cela va te faire du bien ! Fit Minoto tout en allant ouvrir à leur inviter.  
-Bonjour, Fugaku ! Tu es toujours aussi ravissante Mikoto ! Quand a toi Itachi il va falloir que tu arrête de grandir ! Salua le blond.  
-Hum !

-Puff. Répondit, les Uchiwa.  
-Allez rentrer, il fait froid dehors. Invita-t-il.  
-Hé attendez-moi ! Cria un homme a la chevelure grisonnante. J'ai rencontré un chat coincer dans un arbre tout à l'heure, le pauvre, il a bien fallu que j'aille l'aider. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça ! Et puis...  
-Kakashi c'est bon pas besoin de mentir, tu es à l'heure ! Remarqua Minoto.  
-Oups, bon bah, je n'ai rien dit, hun ! Répondit le fameux Kakashi tout en se grattant sa tête.

Tout le petit groupe, c'était déchausser et avait enlever leurs vestes afin de rejoindre le salon ou Kushina les attendait.  
-Tien pour une foi, tu es à l'heure Kakashi, tu n'as pas dû rencontrer une grand-mère qui avait besoin d'aide cette foi. Fit-elle avec une sourire au coin.  
-Faut croire qu'aujourd'hui personne avait besoin de moi ! Répondit Kakashi avec un sourire.

Le petit groupe avait donc passé plusieurs heures à parler de tout et de rien. Mais surtout a rire au dépens de Kakashi. Cela avait donc permis d'atténuer et de d'étendre l'ambiance. C'était pour chacun quelque heure de soleil dans leur vie remplie de noir. Kakashi leur raconta les dernières nouvelles. Comme quoi d'autres enfants avaient été enlever dans la région de Kumo et de Suna. La liste ne faisait que de s'allonger, les gens vivaient tous avec la boule au ventre que leur enfant âgé de moins de 2 ans ce face enlever. Il raconta aussi qu'il y avait de plus en plus d'assassinat de personne en tout genre. Celle-ci avait pour seul point en commun des affaires avec le groupe Akatsuki.

-Mais cela n'a rien avoir avec la disparition de nos bébés ! Remarqua Kushina.  
-C'est là que tu te trompes. Depuis quelque temps nous retrouver des corps d'enfant disparu dans les mêmes conditions que Naruto et Sasuke.  
-Ça, on le sait Kakashi, tu nous dis rien de nouveau. S'impatienta la rousse.  
-Mais laisse moi finir. Comme je disais juste avant, on retrouve de plus en plus de corps d'enfant disparu. Après examen, les médecins légistes étaient venus à la conclusion que chaque enfant étaient mort de cause différente. Certaines suites à une maladie, d'autre part chute ou coup mortel, enfin d'autre par arme à feu, arme blanche ou objet standard de la vie de tous les jours. Et c'est là le point commun. Au début personne n'y a fait attention, mais quand on regarde de plus près les assassinas. Les méthodes utilisées par l'Akatsuki, son semblable à tout point. Les enfants sont morts comme les autres victimes. C'est pour ça que je suppose que ce groupe de terroriste à un lien avec la disparition avec les enfants. Mais lequel je ne sais pas.  
-Sniff Mmonn angeeee est aux mains. Sniff. De tueurrrr. Pleura Kushina.  
-Rien en sur, enfin de toute façon, il reste encore à éclaircir certain point d'ombre. Comme pourquoi enlever des enfants ou pourquoi nous les rendre morts ?  
-Je suis sur qu'ils se servent d'eux pour des tests, afin de se perfectionner pour tuer, ils doivent s'amuser à les torturer dans tous les sens. S'écria Fugaku, furieux comme jamais on aurait presque peu voir de la fumer sortir de ses oreilles, tout le monde s'attendaient à ce qu'il se jette sur le policier. Il faut les arrêter tout de suite ! Il est temps que vous faites enfin votre travail. Ça ne peut plus durer.  
-Je voudrais bien, mais malheureusement, personne ne sait où ils se trouvent. Et ce qu'ils font aux enfants. On essaie de faire au mieux. De plus, nous n'avons encore pas assez de preuves pour les lier à ces disparitions. Essaya de se défendre le gris.

Ce fut dans cette ambiance tendue que la famille Uchiwa avait décidé de rentrer, non sans remerciez leur hôte pour l'accueil.

-Je suis désole Kakashi, Fugaku doit être a bout de nerf. L'absence des petits devient, de plus, en plus dure. S'excusa Minoto et Kushina.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire tout mon possible. Et puis Naruto est comme mon filleul, je ne le laisserai pas tomber. Ça, vous pouvez me croire ! Répondit Kakashi. Allez au revoir, vous deux.

* * *

Voilà la fin du 4 ème chapitre, la semaine prochaine nous retrouverons nos deux chéris ^^.


	6. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas de moi malheureusement mais à Mr kishimoto.  
Genre : yaoi/violence/romance/etc  
Rating : M  
Note de l'auteur : Bonne Année à vous tous. Pour bien commencer l'année voici le chapitre 5 de Comment vivre ? J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il y a encore un peu de violence donc avis au âme sensible, vous pouvez encore faire demis tour . ^^ Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes qui doivent se cacher ici et là. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Quelque part sous terre.

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient, le nombre d'apprenties tueur ne faisait que de diminuer. Pour laisser place qu'au meilleur parmi eux. Les cours étaient de plus en plus soutenus, ne laissant aucun répit mais ne faisant presque plus de morts, tout comme la règle des dortoirs. Où chaque personne ayant perdu son camarade de chambre se voyait subir le même sort que lui, la Mort. Non, maintenant, c'était les jeunes entre eux qui s'entre-tuaient. Les raisons étaient diverses et varier, mais souvent anodine. Si bien que cela fût devenu théâtral.

Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas échappé au groupe d'amis de Kyubi (Naruto). Tout avait commencé à cause d'une simple rivalité entre Sakura et Ino (bouton de fleur et truie). Celles-ci, se disputaient assez régulièrement pour des choses anodines, mais elles étaient néanmoins inséparables. On ne pouvait imaginer l'une sans l'autre.

Sakura était une jeune fille agée d'environ 10 ans, elle n'était pas forcément très grande pour son age, elle était de poids moyen, mais qu'en muscle. Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur invraisemblable et inimitable, qu'elle seule pouvait se venter de porter sans faire trop moche. Ils étaient aussi roses que les pétales de fleur de cerisier, d'ailleurs son nouveau prénom était dû à sa crinière couleur bonbon. Elle les portait en carré assez cour, suite a un accident en sport. Sakura avait des yeux d'un vert assez commun et un grand front, qui lui donnait un petit charme. Elle était de nature assez impulsive et violente. Elle possédait une force à faire envier ses adversaires. On la surnommait le point de fer.

Ino, elle aussi avait aux alentours de 10 ans, elle était plus grande que la moyenne et assez svelte. Elle avait une chevelure d'un blond platine, d'une très grande longueur. Elle les portait attacher en queue de cheval très haute. Ces cheveux étaient plus ou moins ça plus grands fierté. Ino avait les yeux bleus presque gris et un ton pale. On aurait pu la prendre pour la sœur de Naruto, même si celui-ci avait des joues plus bouffies, et avait comme des moustaches sur chaque joue. Ino était de nature extravagante et braillarde.  
Ce qui avait provoqué le confie entre Ino et Sakura avait été un débat pour savoir, laquelle Sharingan (Sasuke) préférait. Au début, le groupe s'amusait de leur dispute et en était même venu a lancer les paris sur celle qui allez crier le plus fort. Cela avait duré quelque semaine, mais au fur et à mesure des disputes, des tentions, c'étaient former entre elles. Le soir dans leur chambre, elles arrivaient même au point de se lancer des objets dessus. Bien souvent cela se terminait par une crise de fou rire entre elles. Sauf que plus les disputes allaient bon train plus une tension se formait. Un soir, alors qu'une énième altercation avait eu lieu, Sakura excéder par le comportement de Ino, finit par lui mettre son point en plein dans le nez de la blonde. Celle-ci, eue le droit à un séjour d'une semaine a l'infirmerie. À son retour, la rivalité entre les deux furies avaient évoluer, le sujet de discorde n'était plus Sasuke, mais le fait que l'une était meilleure que l'autre. Il s'en suivit de plusieurs jours d'ignorance et de bouderie. Les seuls mots qu'elles s'adressaient étaient des piques vulgaires et odieuses, qui n'avaient pour seule et unique but de blesser l'autre. La tension, qui régnait dans le groupe était devenue pesante et lourde. Chaque membre en avait mare de devoir toujours les séparer, ainsi que de les calmer. Chacun avait juste hâte de retrouver un sans blanc de paie et de calme. Un soir alors que tout le monde avait rejoint leur dortoir, une violente intercation explosât chez les filles.

-Non mais tu t'es vu grand front, on croirait que tu es meilleure que moi ! Hurla Ino  
-En même tant vu, ton niveau, cela n'est pas très dur ! Se venta le bonbon rose.

Ino furieuse se jeta sur Sakura et la prit par le col afin de la plaque a même le sol, mais celle-ci se défendit et renversa leur position. La blonde se retrouva en position de carpette pour sol. Quant à la rose, elle fut à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, les jambes de chaque côté du corps allonger au-dessous d'elle. Sakura profita que sa camarade soit sonner pour lui abattre son point dans l'estomac avec une telle force qu'un drôle de bruit se fit entendre. Puis un deuxième s'ensuivit, ainsi qu'un autre, les minutes passaient, mais les points ne s'arrêter pas bien au contraire. On aurait pu croire qu'une énergie invisible alimentait Sakura. Au moment où celle-ci reprit, ses esprits l'état d'Ino était déplorable, son visage commençait déjà à violacer et a gonfler, plusieurs os devaient être cassés, certain même ressortait, quant au sang, il y en avait tellement que l'on ne pouvait pas dire où était la plaie ou pas. Plus aucun son ne sortait de la blonde, elle avait surement perdu la vie aux cours de ces longues minutes. La rose, se releva donc, tout haletante et en sueur, son visage était déformer par une expression de douleur émotionnelle. Elle venait enfin de sortir de sa transe. Elle se recula donc du corps inerte et prit la direction du lavabo pour se laver du sang sur ces mains. L'eau ruissela dans le lavabo depuis déjà quelque minute et pourtant, elle avait encore la couleur rouge vive. Mais ce sang n'appartenait plus à la même personne et ne venait pas des mains de la rose. Au non.

-Quitte à mourir, tu vas venir avec moi ! Murmura Ino entre deux respirations étrangler.  
-Je croyais que tu, Argll, que tu étais morte ! Essaya de dire Sakura. Celle-ci crachait tout son sang ou presque, son souffle devenait de plus en plus faible a mesure où sa plaie s'agrandissait.

Un grand boum se fit entendre dans la pièce, c'était le corps sans vie de la blonde qui venait de tomber. Celle-ci avait eu juste le temps de poignarder sa camarade avant de mourir. La vengeance venait d'être faite. Sakura se laissa glisser au sol voyant sa vie la quitter elle aussi. L'amertume et les remords furent les derniers sentiments qu'elle éprouva avant de rejoindre ça meilleure amie.

* * *

Le jour suivent, quand les responsables du dortoir ouvrir leurs chambres, ils ne virent qu'un bain de sang parterre, ainsi que deux corps sans vie. L'un des corps avait des cheveux longs et blonds imprégner par endroit de rouge, l'autre avait des cheveux en carrer avec des cheveux d'un rose rouge. Tout comme les autres personnes décéder dans ces lieux, tous les indices que se soit empreints, vêtements, etc. , furent enlever. Afin de pouvoir abandonner les corps dans une ville ou lieu quelconque comme a chaque foi. C'était un moyen de narguer ouvertement toutes les autorités.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.


	7. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas de moi malheureusement mais à Mr kishimoto.  
Genre : yaoi/violence/romance/etc  
Rating : M  
Note de l'auteur : je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard, j'ai eu un week-end surcharger ! Voici le chapitre 6. L 'action se met enfin en place. J'ai essayé d'intégrer le point de vue de certains personnages, j'espère ne pas avoir déformé trop leurs personnalités, ou autre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Quelque part sous terre.

Il ne s'était passé que quelque jour depuis le décès des deux amies, aujourd'hui les professeurs les avaient tous convoquer afin de leur annoncer une nouvelle des plus importante. Un grand tournoi allait avoir lieu.

-Bonjour à tous, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous voir ici présent encore aussi nombreux et vivant ! S'extasia Danzo. Comme vous l'avez devinez un grand tournoi va avoir lieu la semaine prochaine, c'est le plus grand tournoi de votre longue ou courte vie qui se déroulera ! C'est la chance de votre vie ou plutôt de rester en vie. Rigole l'homme. Ce tournoi où devrais-je dire ces tournois consistent à jouer votre existence. Mais pour commencer, il faut que chacun d'entre vous soit réparti dans différent groupe afin de savoir dans quelle merveilleuse arène vous allez jouer. Au total, il y en aura 31, elles seront toute différentes ! Expliqua le balafrer, comme ci ceci était d'une évidence totale.

-Afin que ces tournois se fassent dans les meilleures conditions, nous allons vous réparti par groupe dès maintenant, et ce, jusqu'au grand jour. Pour pouvoir former ces groupes, mes merveilleuses mains vont tirer au sort ! Montra Danzo tout fier de ces mains, il les présenta à l'assembler devant lui, tout en faisant de petits gestes disgracieux.

-J'ai choisi cette manière de tirage afin qu'aucune contestation ne soit possible. Vous allez être dans des groupes comportant 33 membres à chaque foi. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses ! Le déroulement de l'épreuve ! Le principe de ce jeu est simple, il ne doit y avoir qu'un seul survivant dans chaque arène grand maximum. Aucune aide extérieure ne vous sera apportée ou proposer. Vous n'aurez pas plus de 5 jours pour réussir cette mission, si cela n'est pas le cas, toutes les personnes encore vivantes dans l'arène seront exécuter. Tous les coups seront permis. Bien sur, il y aura sur chaque arène son lot de surprise et de mystère ! Mais je vous n'en dirai pas plus, cela deviendrait beaucoup trop simple ! Ricana Danzo.

-Cet exercice marquera la fin de votre formation. Nous ne voulons que les meilleurs et pour cela nous sommes près a tout. Bien assez parler, vous devez être tous très impatient de savoir vos futurs adversaires. Voyons voir ! Qui seront les 33 premières personnes qui vont intégrer le groupe 1. Il y aura dont : ...

Plusieurs groupes venaient de passer, une fois que les groupes étaient au complet, ils étaient dirigés par un professeur différent vers une salle qui leur étaient réservé jusqu'au grand jour. Les groupes étaient assez homogènes pour le moment, on voyait des regards anxieux, d'autre impatient, et d'autre surexciter, chaque enfant montrait une émotion différente. Des paris venaient même d'être lancés.

-Pour le groupe 6, je veux : Rubis, Felix, Dessin (Saï), Amour (Gaara),Erable,[ ... ] je vous laisse rejoindre le professeur Tobi. Énuméra Danzo. Dans le groupe 7, il y aura :Lotus (Lee), Lame (Tenten), ..., et enfin Oiseau (Neji).

Danzo continuait sur le même rythme encore un bon moment.

* * *

_POW de Naruto :_

Le maître vient d'appeler Sharingan dans un groupe pourvu qu'il ne m'appelle pas, je ne veux pas me retrouver en face, je serai incapable de le tuer, non cela ne serait pas possible. Je préfère plutôt mourir, enfaîte non, je veux aussi vivre. Ah, ma tête qu'est-ce que je dois faire ! Akamaru (Kiba) vient lui aussi de se faire appeler, je veux pas tuer mes amis, allez pourvu que je sois pas dedans, pourvu qu'il ne m'appelle pas !

_Fin du POW de Naruto._

* * *

-Il ne reste pour le groupe numéro 14 qu'une personne, l'heureux élu sera ? Danzo plongea sa main avec une lenteur toute calculer, il aimait voir les regards suppliants de certain, comme ci, ils avaient peur. Mais peur de quoi : des adversaires, des combats, ou bien de se retrouver en face de ceux auxquels on tient ? Danzo lui pensait que cela devait être un mélange de tout. Enfin sa main bander se rapprocha d'un bout de papier plier, il le frôla et plus ses doigts repartir dans un autre coter, ce manège recommença plusieurs fois. Les personnes encore présentes avaient l'impression que le temps, c'était figer, alors que quelque seconde a peine venaient de passer. Enfin, il prit un bout de papier, le sorti pour le déplier juste après.

* * *

_POW de Naruto_

-La dernière personne à intégrer ce groupe est Soleil (Hinata) ! Allez va donc rejoindre les autres.

Ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est vraiment pas moi ! Je ne suis pas dans ce groupe, je n'aurai pas à faire ce choix ! Ouf ! Allez, il faut que je me reprenne. J'ai encore d'autre ami présent et puissant, je veux pas à les avoir dans mon groupe ! J'ai juste à attendre qu'il dît mon nom et ça ira. Quoi qu'il arrive faut que je soit fort, il faut que je vive.

Je viens de voir plusieurs autres groupes passer, le nombre a vraiment beaucoup diminuer, mais il reste encore deux de mes amis.

-groupe numéro 25, je veux : ... Le Maître continue encore d'appeler, est-ce que je serai dans ce groupe ?

-[ ... ], Papillon (Shoji), rose noir, Maon,[ ... ], Cerf (shikamaru), ...

Ce n'est pas vrai, ils se retrouvent dans la même arène, je suis tellement désolé pour eux. Papillon et cerf sont tellement inséparable, comment ils vont faire ?

Au moment où leur groupe est passé devant moi, les yeux de Papillon mon croisé, il y avait tant de souffrances, j'aimerai pour rien au monde être dans leurs cas.  
Je devrais me sentir comme soulager, tous mes amis sont déjà répartit par groupe, je ne me retrouverai donc pas avec l'un d'entre eux, je n'aurai donc pas à choisir entre-tuer un ami ou me sacrifier. Mais c'est bizarre, je n'arrive pas à l'être. J'ai comme un pois dans le cœur, je me sens oppresser. Est-ce qu'un jour, je vais les revoir ? Non, c'est impossible, il y en aura certain qui vont mourir ou ce sera moi ! Cela va-t-il se passer comme pour mes deux princesses ( chapitre d'avant) ? Au moins, je pourrais les revoir une foi mort ! Vont-ils eux aussi me laisser seul ? Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir cette douleur. Comment je vais pouvoir de vivre si jamais Sharingan échouait ? Non ce n'est juste pas possible, c'est le meilleur d'entre nous, il ne peut pas, hein ? Je n'y survirerai pas ! Halala, je commence déjà à avoir un mal de tête rien que d'y penser. Allez Kyu concentre toi et écoute donc ce que te dit Danzo.  
-Groupe numéro 30, [ ... ], Kyubi, ...

Me voilà donc appeler pour rejoindre mon groupe. Je suis donc la professeur Mme Anko qui s'occupera de nous pendant la semaine qui va suivre. Celle-ci, nous dirigea une foi qu'on fut tous là dans notre salle et pris la parole.

-Nous voilà arriver dans l'ail qu'y vous ai resserrer jusqu'à l'épreuve, toutes personnes ayant un comportement dangereux pour autrui seront disqualifier et tuer sur le chant. Toute personne qui dépasse l'ail qui vous est réservé sera disqualifier et tuer sur le chant. Toute personne qui prend contact avec un autre groupe avant la fin de l'épreuve sera disqualifier et tuer sur le chant. Toute personne qui essaie d'obtenir des informations sur votre épreuve sera disqualifier et tuer sur le chant. Suis-je bien claire ? Bien comme je disais juste avant, vous avez 7 jours pour préparer un plan, créée des alliances, s'exercer, voir vos futures tactiques, évaluer vos adversaires, brefs tout ce que vous voulez tant que vous nuisiez à personnes et que vous respecter les règles. De plus, vous n'avez le droit d'apporter aucune arme lors de l'épreuve, tout se dont vous aurez sera sur place. Je vous conseille de bien vous reposer avant le grand jour, car vous allez avoir besoin de toutes vos forces.

J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, je sans que je vais y laisser ma peau. Ça n'a jamais été mon truc, la tactique et les plans, je préfère de loin improviser et de foncer dans la masse, et adviendra qui pourra. Allez direction le lit, avec une bonne nuit de sommeil, je suis sur de trouver une merveilleuse idée. Où alors, ça se trouve une grave maladie va frapper mes adversaires et va les affaiblir ainsi que les tuer. Quoi je vous vois venir, vous devez penser que je suis qu'un simple froussard qui ne sait que se cacher derrière le numéro 1 de toute notre promotion. Bah, vous avez tort, je suis fort, courageux, intelligent, froid, beau, ... Bon, je l'avoue, là, je fais la description de Sharingan, je sais que je lui dois beaucoup, il m'a très souvent sauvé la vie, ou sortie de situation très embarrassante, voir humiliante. Comme il me dit souvent, je suis blond ! Allez savoir ce que fait ma couleur de cheveux dans cette histoire. Bref, pour revenir à nos moutons, je ne me sens juste pas à mon avantage dans mon groupe. J'ai l'impression d'être une sorte d'agneaux entourer de loup affamer. Il va vite falloir que je trouve un moyen de m'en débarrasser sans trop de dégât, mais comment ? Je ne sais rien sur l'endroit où on va se retrouver, ni quelle arme j'aurai. Je sens que la nuit risque d'être longue et pas vraiment reposante. Mais ce qui me rassure, c'est qu'on est tous dans la même galère.

_Fin du POW de Naruto_

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop déformer le caractère de Naruto, ce qui n'est pas du tout évident.


	8. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas de moi malheureusement mais à Mr kishimoto.  
Genre : yaoi/violence/romance/etc  
Rating : M  
Note de l'auteur : voici le chapitre 7, en avance pour m'excuser du retard de ce week-end ^^. Je sais que l'histoire n'avance pas vraiment dans ce chapitre, mais je trouve intéressant de voir le comportement de chaque personnage ainsi que leurs caractères. N'hésite pas a dire votre opinion sur la tournure des événements et ce que vous attendez de cette histoire ;) il se peu que des erreurs soient encore présentes.

bonne lecture.

* * *

Quelque part sous terre, dans les pièces réserver au groupe 6 :

La tension était plus que présente dans les pièces misent à disposition du groupe 6, on pouvait voir tout le monde s'observer, se juger, chaque personne présente essayaient de se rappeler des forcer et des faiblesses des autres, des alliances se créaient. Tout le monde avait à l'esprit qu'un seul d'entre eux serait encore en vie dans moins de 10 jours. Tout le monde voulait être cette personne. Personne voulait perdre, chacun voulait vivre.  
Chose presque impossible, dans un coin au fond de la grande salle commune se trouvait deux jeunes garçons. C'est deux garçons étaient à l'antipode de l'autre et en même temps très semblable. Un de ces garçons était très grand pour son age, il avait de cheveux roux cuivrer, ils étaient coupés cours avec quelque mèche plus longue par si par là. Il devait son nom Amour, au tatouage sur son front. De son plus loin souvenir, il avait toujours possédé ce Kanji. Celui si représentait le symbole de l'amour. Ce jeune garçon était de nature taciturne et froide. Il parlait peu, voir jamais. Beaucoup le craignaient pour ça cruauté sans limite. Il aimait tuer et ne sans cacher pas. Ce qu'il lui plaisait le plus dans cet acte était de voir les nombreuses expressions que pouvait avoir la victime avant de mourir. Car, oui, il les enviait, lui qui n'arrivait pas à éprouver quoi que ce soi. Le deuxième garçon, était de taille assez petite et fluette au contraire de l'autre, on pouvait dire qu'il était de physiquement de nature androgyne. Il possédait des cheveux noirs, sans aucun reflet. Ils étaient taillés en carrer avec des mèches de différente longueur sur le devant. Ces yeux étaient tout aussi noirs que ces cheveux. Son nom venait de sa plus grande passion le dessin. Il était de nature assez timide voir même renfermer, a part avec les personnes qu'ils connaissaient, là, il devenait une tout autre personne. Il devenait bavard et avide d'apprendre sur le comportement humain. Cela venait du fait qu'il ne savait rien sur la sociabilisation, il ne comprenait pas part exemple que des personnes pouvaient rire quand des blagues étaient racontées ou quand on chatouillait ces personnes. De même, il n'arrivait pas a savoir pourquoi les gens pleuraient quand ils avaient mal. Son comportement assez particulier faisait peur aux autres, il était vu comme un psychopathe parmi une bande de tueurs.  
Tous les deux étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, car ils faisaient partie de la même bande d'ami. Chacun regardait avec intention les autres personnes évoluer, bouger, s'allier, afin de mieux les évaluer. Ces deux garçons étaient de fin stratèges.  
Ils avaient hâte tous les deux que les festivités commencent afin de faire face à ces adversaires, car contrairement aux autres, ils avaient déjà des armes en mains et ceux-ci n'étaient nul autre que les sentiments de leurs adversaires.

Chacun se battait afin d'avoir une chance de revoir la seule personne qui valait quelque chose à leurs yeux : Kyubi.

Ces deux jeunes enfants avaient beau avoir hâte dit être et d'être très sur d'eux, ils écoutaient comme même les recommandations de leur professeure. Car croyez le ou non, mais cela pourrait peu être leur être utile le moment venu.  
Les jours passaient et l'angoissent grandissaient dans leur groupe, deux des membres avaient déjà péri avant le début pour fautes. Amour et Dessin, avaient de plus en plus hâte d'y être, car enfin, ils allaient pouvoir montrer aux autres de quoi ils étaient capables, mais surtout de rendre fier le petit soleil. Ils ne leur étaient même pas venus à l'esprit que celui-ci allait lui aussi passer l'épreuve et allait mettre sa vie en danger.

* * *

Un peu plus loin dans la salle réserver au groupe 7 :

-Enfin, je vais pouvoir faire voir la fouge de la jeunesse. S'écria Lotus en faisait de grands gestes pour enfin prendre une pause le pouce en l'air.

Lotus était un jeune garçon avec une personnalité et un physique or-norme, il faisait tout pour ressembler à son mentor le célèbre personnage de dessin animé Gaï-sensei. Afin de ressembler le plus a celui si. Pour cela, il avait adopté la coupe en bol, il avait même réussi à dénicher ou ne sait ou une combinaison de couleur verte pour s'habiller, mais le pire étaient ses sourcilles d'une épaisseur jamais vue. C'était un garçon avait une joie de vie et plein de dynamistes. Aucune épreuve ne lui faisait peur, car d'après lui, il avait la fougue de la jeunesse.

-Tu ne peux pas te calmer un peu, tu commences déjà à m'épuiser alors qu'on vient tout juste d'arriver dans nos appartements ! Non mais, tu te rends compte que tu es chiant ? Demanda Lame en soufflant de fatigue et d'énervement. En plus, tu vas finir par énerver Oiseau et ça va mal finir.

Lame était la seule fille du groupe du blond à avoir été sélectionner dans l'équipe 7, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle c'était toujours comporter comme la maman du groupe, même si elle avait le même age qu'eux. Elle était juste un peu plus mature que les autres. Elle n'avait jamais aimé apprendre à tuer ou a torturer, elle détestait les cours, elle n'attendait qu'une chose la Mort. La seule raison pour laquelle elle était encore en vie était simplement qu'elle ne voulait pas abandonner les autres, elle ne voulait pas les voir souffrir à cause d'elle. Lame avait beau ne pas aimer l'idée de tuer ou autre, elle adorait comme même manier les armes blanches. C'était une jeune fille très délicate et en même temps très forte. Physiquement, c'était une jeune fille quelconque, d'une taille standard, elle avait des cheveux châtains et longs qu'elle attachait en deux chignons bien hauts. Elle portait un kimono blanc et rose.

-Non mais je t'assure que la fougue de la jeunesse est en moi, je vais enfin faire voir a tout le monde la force de cette fougue !

-S'il te plaît arrête, tu vas finir par énerver Oiseau ! Ne viens pas pleurer après !

-Quand vous aurez fini de parler, tous les deux, on pourra enfin entendre ce que dit Kabuto comme explications ! Remarqua Oiseau, on pouvait voir apparaître deux grosses veines au niveau de ses tempes signe d'énervement et de grande colère. Il n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

Le dit Oiseau, était un jeune homme, d'une carrure très rare pour son age, il était de taille moyenne, mais finement muscler. Son visage était plutôt long et cet effet était accentuer par ces longs cheveux bruns attacher au bout par un élastique. Ces yeux étaient d'une couleur extraordinaire et très rare, ils étaient d'un blanc ivoire. On aurait pu croire qu'il possédait une très mauvaise vue, mais au contraire, ça vu était d'un niveau, or du commun. Si ce jeune enfant survie, il deviendrait à coût sur un très bel homme et ferait de ravage dans la jante féminine. Sur son front était inscrit un Kanji, qui signifiait « cage » d'où sont nom Oiseau. Niveau caractère, il avait encore pas mal d'effort à faire, il était d'un caractère exécrable et prétentieux, personne ne trouvait grâce à ces yeux a part peu être Kyubi et Soleil (Hinata). D'ailleurs, il les considère comme des membres de sa famille. Il était plutôt bon lors des cours, voir l'un des meilleurs même s'il y avait toujours cet Sharingan qui était tout le temps devant lui. Il en était même jaloux. Mais cette foi, il s'était promis de se surpasser afin de battre son rival. Il allait gagner ce tournoi, il en était sûr. Il ne fera aucune pitié et s'arrangerait que les deux membres de son groupe se fassent tuer part d'autre. Il n'était pas un lâche, juste réaliste, il savait qu'il ne pourrait trouver grâce aux yeux du blond si celui-ci apprenait qu'il avait tué ses coéquipiers.

-Oui, tu as raison ! Par contre, j'aimerais te demander une faveur après. Demanda Lame tout en se tortillant les doigts par anxiété et de peur de refus.

-On verra sa après. Répondit-il sans montrer le moindre intérêt à la future conversation qui allait avoir.

Tout les participant du groupe numéro 7 écoutaient avec attention toutes les explications donner par le professeur Kabuto quand soudain un d'entre eux leva timidement la main.

-Excuser moi Mr, mais j'aimerais déclarer forfait ? Bredouilla un élève.

-Déclarer FORFAIT ! Non-impossible, il n'y a que les lâches qui déclarent forfait ! S'énerva Kabuto, ses oreilles avaient virer au rouge vif dû à l'énervement et la rage qui bouillait en lui.

-Oui Mr, je me dis que je ne suis pas encore près pour cette année et j'ai pensé que je pourrais peu être redoubler et le repasser l'année prochaine avec les groupes des 9 ans ! Essaya de se justifier l'enfant de plus en plus mal à l'aise du au regard de toute l'assembler.

-Ahahahaha, elle est bien bonne celle-là, non mais où te crois-tu ? Dans un club de vacance ? Ici, c'est réussi ou meur. Et sache que pour ta peine, tu vas souffrir ! Tu as de la chance, je serai tout à toi pour te faire comprendre les règles du centre. Ton agonis va être bien longues ! Rigola Kabuto, il salivait d'avance en s'imaginant les prochaines heures qu'il allait passer avec ce petit arrogant. Il était déjà entrain de se faire toute la liste possible et inimaginable de comment le tuer le plus lentement et avec la plus grande souffrance. Peu être qu'il allait le prendre pour exemple dans s'est prochaine heures de cours. Il avait déjà hâte dit être. Ce fut donc avec ces phrases-là qu'il quitta la salle tout en tenant fermement son nouveau jouet.

-La fougue de la jeunesse n'était pas en lui, le pauvre, il aurait dû me demander de l'aide pour surentraîner...

Pendant le long et éternelle même monologue de Lotus (Lee) , Lame (Tenten) entraîna Oiseau (Neji) dans un coin pour lui parler à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Tu veux ? Questionna le garçon.

-Tue, moi dans l'arène. Oh pas des le début non je t'aiderai à battre et a éliminer les autres mais tue moi après. Demanda Lame

-Pourquoi ? Qui me dis que ce n'est pas un piège ? Pourquoi moi ?

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de cet endroit et de ce que l'on apprend. Je déteste voir les gens mourir mais la il ne nous laisse pas le choix, je vais me salir les mains comme tout le monde, mais je ne veux pas vivre avec ça alors tue moi quand se sera le moment.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Lotus est fort, mais trop impulsif, il se laisse submerger par les événements, il ne sera jamais capable de me tuer. Alors que toi, tu es fort, froid et courageux et puis...

-Et puis ?

-J'ai confiance en toi ! Je sais que tu ne nous tueras pas si on te ne le demande pas, tu aurais fait en sorte que quelqu'un s'en charge. Mais je veux que se soit un ami, une personne qui compte pour moi, pas n'importe qui.

-Hum ! Réponds le brun.

-Merci ! Répondis Lame tout en se jetant dans ces bras.

* * *

Alors pas trop dessus de pas avoir notre petit Naruto dans ce chapitre ?  
Le chapitre 8 arrivera samedi prochain ou dimanche en fonction de ma disposition. À la semaine prochaine.


	9. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas de moi malheureusement mais à Mr kishimoto.  
Genre : yaoi/violence/romance/etc  
Rating : M  
Note de l'auteur : et oui, j'ai pris la mauvaise habitude de n'être jamais dans les temps. Promis, je ne serais plus en retard ou du moins tant que je ne vous dirais plus quand le chapitre suivant devrait sortir. Un grand merci pour vos commentaires qui font toujours plaisir. Comme toujours les fautes d'orthographe et moi jouons encore a cache cache donc si vous en voyez, je m'en excuse d'avance. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas.

* * *

Quelque part sous terre dans les salles réserver au groupe numéro 14 :

-tu crois que Kyu va s'en sortir ? Murmura Akamaru (Kiba) à Soleil (Hinata) afin que personne d'autre qu'eux ne puissent entendre.

Akamaru était un garçon avec une allure particulière, a telle point que certaines personnes se demandaient si celui-ci n'avait pas été élever par une meute de loups ou de chien. Il était assez grand et muscler ce qui lui donnait un air plus âgé et surtout plus viril. Sa peau était d'une couleur chocolat claire, il avait des cheveux mi-longs, ces cheveux étaient châtains foncer avec quelques reflets bruns par endroit. Ces yeux étaient petits et ronds. On n'arrivait pas à distinguer la couleur des ces yeux de la pupille tellement qu'ils étaient foncés. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il portait sur chaque joue deux triangles rouges vifs à l'envers. Ce qui lui donnait vraiment l'aire d'un Sauvage, se n'était pas tant que ça, son physique, mais plutôt sa personnalité. Celui-ci, ne savait tout simplement pas parler, il ne faisait pratiquement que de hurler à longueur de journée. Il n'arrivait pas à rester en place ou concentrer plus de 5 minutes sans avoir envie de faire une farce ou une connerie. Il possédait une énergie débordante presque impossible à suivre, a part peu être part Lotus (Lee). Mais le signe le plus distinctif frappant chez lui, était lors des cours de self défense et d'attaque ou encore pendant les nombreuses bagarres auxquelles il participait. Ce signe n'était rien d'autre que sa maniéré de se défendre ou d'attaquer, il mordait. Il arrachait, il déchirait, il blessait les autres riens qu'avec le force de sa mâchoire et de ces dents. Un vrai enrager incontrôlable, il pouvait même oublier à ces moments-là qui étaient ses alliers et qui étaient ses ennemies. À part, ce petit défaut, il était d'un fidélité exemplaire et non mesurer. Il était capable de tout pour ces amis. Bref, un vrai toutou.

Quand a la demoiselle avec qui il parlait, elle était son parfait opposer. C'était une jeune fille magnifique d'intérieur comme d'extérieur. Physiquement, on aurait pu dire que c'était la fille d'une déesse. Elle n'était pas très grande pour son age, voir même petite. Ça peau était aussi blanche que ces des poupées en porcelaine, aucune cicatrice, aucune imperfection, ou même défaut n'étaient visibles. On aurait dit une peau de poupée de cire. Ça chevelure faisait des envieuses parmi les filles. Car même non coiffé aucun nœud étaient présent, ces cheveux étaient d'un noir bleuté envoûtant. Elle possédait un point de ressemblance assez troublante avec un autre membre du groupe : Oiseau (Neji). En effet, tout les eux avaient les mêmes yeux. Des yeux très rares d'après leurs professeurs. Ils étaient blancs, non pas blancs comme des aveugles mais blanc ivoire. Celui lui donnait une très grande intensité dans son regard. Soleil était de nature timide, et calme. Elle n'aimait pas les conflits, elle n'aimait pas les bagarres et elle n'aimait pas non plus la souffrance, elle trouvait ça tellement barbare et inhumain. Elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Elle n'avait beau pas aimé tout ces actes, mais cela ne l'empêcher pas de ne pas vouloir mourir même si cela devait passer par ces pratiques. Et puis, elle trouvait ça assez marrant d'imaginée mille et une manière de tuer et de faire souffrir les autres. On pouvait dire qu'elle était un diamant à l'état brut.

-Je suis sur que oui ! Répondit-elle, tout en se triturant les doigts. Ce ci était un réflexe qu'elle avait acquis depuis qu'elle côtoyait Kyubi. Elle devenait nerveuse.

-En même temps, tu ne peux pas imaginer ta vie sans lui ! Fit remarquer le chien. Normal, tu en es amoureuse !

-Ne va... Pas dirE n'importe... Quoi ! Bégailla t-elle, ces joues venaient de virer au rouge en moins de 2 seconds chronos.

-Si tu le dis ! Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais faut qu'on rejoigne Sharingan, c'est plus ou moins notre seule chance de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible.

-Oui, tu as raison. Mais il y a tellement de monde tout au tour de nous que ça ne va pas être une tâche très simple. Fit remarquer Soleil.

-Il n'y a rien de plus facile qu'une foule de gens pour le repérer ! Tu n'as pas oublié qu'il déteste par-dessus tout être coincé entre deux personnes. Je suis sur qu'il est agoraphobe, ou un truc de ce genre.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, et puis ce n'est pas de ça faute s'il attire tout le monde comme des mouches. Répondit-elle

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié que Mr était** SI Magnifique, SI Splendide, SI Extraordinaire que ça !**

-Je vois que tu es tombé toi aussi sur mon charme. Remarqua avec énormément de sarcasme Sharingan, ce qui fit rire Soleil (Hinata) et palire Akamaru (Kiba).

En effet, si on pouvait dire que Soleil était la fille d'une déesse, Sharingan la battait à plate couture niveau beauté. Car voyez-vous, ça peau était d'un blanc opalin, avec quelques petites cicatrices qui donnaient un charme fou. Au contraire, ces yeux brider étaient quant à eux comme un puits noir sans fond. Il avait une coupe assez particulière, ces cheveux étaient cour derrière avec des longues mèches devant, ils étaient de couleur noir ébène. Ce qui faisait chavirer le cœur de toutes les filles, sans exception, de la plus jeune à la plus vielle. Et oui même les professeures étaient tomber raides amour pour lui. Sur son épaule gauche se trouvait un petit tatouage tribal en forme de trois virgules qui se rejoignent vers le milieu. Il était de corpulence assez chétive, mais tout en muscle. Sharingan était connu pour être le plus brillant de tous les apprentis, il était le premier dans toutes les matières ou presque. En effet Kyubi arrivait à le surpasser de quelque point dans le cours de torture. Autrement, personne ne pouvait se venter de le surpasser, que se soit en sport, en cours d'arme, de torture, de piratage, etc. Il savait tout faire. S'en était même devenu déroutant pour les autres. De plus, il possédait une personnalité assez froide voir même glaciale. Il ne parlait peu voir pas du tout, regardait les autres avec un air supérieur et il l'assumait. Il n'hésitait pas à rabaisser les autres voir même les écraser. Les seules personnes qui l'intéressaient, étaient peu nombreuses et étaient juste là pour son compte personnel, il s'en servait comme bouche-trou. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec qui son sale comportement ne prenait pas, Kyubi. Au début, il n'avait vu que son propre profit personnel en restant avec lui. Il ne voulait pas mourir à cause de cet abruti. Seule la règle du : si ton camarade de chambrer meurt, tu meure aussi. Le poussait à pas s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible. En plus, parmi tout le nombre qu'ils étaient, il avait eu le droit aux plus cancre de tous les apprentis de cette génération. Il avait dû travailler dure pour en arriver jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jour et nuit, il avait donné de sa personne pour y arriver. Tous les soirs, il était obligé de donner des cours supplémentaires et l'aider à faire leurs exercices. Il avait beau râler maintenant, il ne pouvait même plus imaginer la vie sans son camarade de chambre. Car il aimait se prendre la tête avec lui, il adorait voir le visage de son mignon colocataire quand Kyubi était entrain de bouder les joues toutes gonfler, les bras croiser, et son aire de chien battu ou de chat beauté. Il le trouvait juste adorable, mais ça personne ne pouvait le deviner, car il ne montrait jamais la moindre de ces émotions. Son visage ne reflétait rien, on aurait pu le prendre pour une simple poupée grandeur nature.

-hum ! Si vous avez d'autre connerie à dire faite le sans moi. Répondit-il à ces deux camarades.

-On... Voilait... Juste... Savoir si... Tu voilais faire... Équipe avec nous... Deux ? Demanda timidement la brune. On, c'était... Dis... Que ... Comme ... Tu ... Fait ... Parti... De notre ... Groupe... Tu...

-Laisse Soleil, Mr est trop occuper à craner ! Répliqua Akamaru (Kiba)

-Hum, tu as raison, je préfère être seul ! Je ne veux pas de boulet dans mes pattes. Répondit le plus simplement du monde le ténébreux.

-Tu ne vas comme même pas nous prendre pour cible lors du tournoi ? Commençait à paniquer le plus bruyant d'entre eux. On est tes amis !

-Non, mais il y a plein d'autre personne à tuer. Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça, surtout, a nous ! Hein ?

- ... Répondit Sharingan tout en s'éloignant du groupe. Afin d'avoir enfin du calme.

Du côté de Akamaru et de Soleil, le stress les avait envis, ils avaient peur. Ils savaient tous les deux que le brun était bien capable de les tuer de sang froid et avec beaucoup de cruautés. Les maigres chances de rester en vie qu'ils avaient imaginées venaient de partir en fumée, et de la pire des manières.

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'il serait capable de nous tuer ! Je l'ai accepté dans notre groupe, j'ai même essayé de blaguer avec lui et tout un jour. Voilà comment il m'en remercie. Ce n'est qu'un ingrat. S'indignât le jeune homme aux tatouages rouge vif. Je lui ai même laissé recopier sur mes notes...

-Tu sais tout comme moi qui n'étais avec nous que pour s'assurer que kyu ne meurt pas. Il nous a jamais vraiment adressé la parole. Oh et c'était lui qui t'avait passé ces devoirs, car kyu ne voulait pas que tu meurs et l'avait donc menacer d'une de ses séances spéciales. Répondit la jeune fille.

-Oh, c'est bon pas besoin de me le rappeler, et puis je me demande ce qu'étaient les séances spéciales de Kyubi. J'aurai dû penser à lui demander avant qu'on soit disperser par groupe. Ça aurait pu être un moyen de pression sur l'autre.

-De toute façon, on sait mutuellement qu'on va mourir face à lui. Alors le plutôt sera le mieux. Fit remarquer Soleil.

-À moins que, ... Non ça risque d'être un peu improbable.

-Dit toujours !

-On pourrait peut-être des le début de l'épreuve Sharingan pour cible et d'essayer de la tuer, à deux, on y arrivera peu être et comme ça l'un de nous pourra peu être survivre ! Et donc de devenir vainqueur !

-Ça pourrait peu être le faire. Faut qu'on mette un plan en place et qu'on s'organise au mieux. On a moins d'une semaine pour ça. Allez au boulot mon toutou. Essaya de plaisanter Soleil.

Tous les deux s'étaient éloigné donc du groupe afin de mettre aux plus vite à réfléchir à un plan d'action, et d'envisager tous les plus grands scénarios possibles et inimaginables. Qui ces ils se retrouveront peu être dans un champ rempli de flamant rose rafolleur de chair fraiche. Ou bien dans un labyrinthe de rose aux épines empoisonner de somnifère très puissant. Ils ne devaient laisser aucun détail leur échapper quelles que soient leur arène et les difficultés qu'ils rencontreront là-bas.

* * *

Pour ceux qui se posent la question de ce qu'est l'agoraphobie voilà la petite def.  
Agoraphobe : personne ayant peur de la foule.

Alors le caractère de Sasuke vous convient ? Tout comme celle des autres personnages ?


End file.
